Wake Up Call
by Cloud Aqua
Summary: Ciel wants to sleep for a few minutes and Sebastian decides to wake him up his own way. Yaoi and teasing. Pairing is Ciel x Sebastian.


A/N Ok so this is my first fanfic so if it's not that great that's why. So I got this idea when I was on my way to an aquarium (again I really don't know) and my yaoi friends read it and said I should finish it, so here we are now! Also, this has NO relation to the song Wake Up Call by: Maroon 5. I didn't even realize that I had the same title until I listened to the song the other day. Title: Wake Up Call Rating: M for about the whole story. Has: Smut and a bit of playfulness in it. Yaoi all the way. Pairings: Ciel and Sebastian Hope You all enjoy and thank you for reading~

Title: Wake Up Call Rating:

M for about the whole story.

Has: Smut and a bit of playfulness in it. Yaoi all the way.

Pairings: Ciel and Sebastian

Edited by: KolKolKol

Hope You all enjoy and thank you for reading~

"My Lord, please wake up. You have many things to get done today - taxes, invitations to ans-" Ciel turned around to face his butler.

"That is all easy to do; I, up all night, had to entertain Lau and his little tag along. Can I at least get five more minutes of sleep?" With that, he turned over and closed his eyes. Sebastian looked at the small body in the bed.

_ Hm,_ he thought, _I'll just do things the hard way._ Sebastian went around to the other side of the king sized bed and took off his shoes and gloves and slipped in. Ciel's eyes shot open at once.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"Well, My Lord, you won't get up, so I though I'd take it to my own need to wake you. Completely." Sebastian added with a smirk.

"But that doesn't mean climbing into my bed! Get out at once!" Sebastian looked at Ciel and Ciel looked at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed.

"Will you get up if I get out?" Ciel hesitated.

"No." After a slight hesitation, he then smirked teasingly.

"Fine." Sebastian said, "I'm going to get you up my way then." He then grabbed hold of Ciel and picked him up and, in a blur, placed him on his lap.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he cried out, blushing faintly.

"I'm waking you up My Lord." Sebastian then took hold of Ciel's chin, tilted his head and planted a soft, caste kiss on his lips. Ciel blushed, but still kissed the butler back.

_ Why am I feeling this way?_ Ciel wondered. _I-it feels wrong, but so right at the same time . . ._ Still kissing the demon, he brought his hands up and tangled his hands in Sebastian's soft hair. Sebastian then broke the kiss, though not without protest from the boy in front of him.

"My, my, Young Master; you seem to be enjoying this," he taunted. Ciel's face was a bright scarlet and he tried to calm himself from this feeling that was overcoming him.

"I-I just..." He brought his arms down to his sides and turned his head away in shame, like a dog that had disobeyed his master. Incredibly embarrassed, he refused to meet Sebastian's gaze. Sebastian laughed.

"It's perfectly fine My Lord. It's normal for a human to react with pleasure to something like this." Sebastian brought Ciel's head back up and looked him in the eye.

"You do know that you can control me anyway you want," he purred. He brought his hand to the hair covering Ciel's right eye and brushed it away, revealing the mark that reflected upon his hand. Ciel blushed and hesitated for a moment.

"S-Sebastian." he said, "I command you to continue even if I protest." Sebastian smirked.

"As you wish My Lord." He picked up the younger man and pinned him against the bed and smirk devilishly. Ciel looked up, blushing more scarlet than ever, and a little breathless from it all.

"This should be fun, Young Master." Sebastian kissed him, forcefully this time, and Ciel couldn't help but grab hold of his butler again. Sebastian started to soften the kiss so he could get into the young boys mouth. Ciel had no idea what Sebastian was doing, so he just went along with it. Sebastian propped the boy on his lap again and held on to him by his ass, which was bare for his young master had always slept in nothing but a long shirt. Ciel gasped and Sebastian took his chance and slipped his tongue into his mouth; Ciel couldn't help but moan. The two played with each other's tongue sand Ciel ran his fingers throughout Sebastian's hair. Sebastian began to purr, making the boy blush even more. Sebastian took hold of Ciel's shirt and started to slip it off, but Ciel jerked back.

"Wh-what are you doing Sebastian?" he screeched.

"My Lord I'm taking off your shirt," he replied with an annoying smirk.

"But why? I have nothing else on!" Sebastian smirked wider.

"And that just made it an even better reason for it to be off~" He quickly removed the shirt and Ciel's soft, young skin was exposed.

"I . . . umm . . ." Ciel looked down and blushed a hard scarlet at the fact he was completely naked in front if Sebastian. It wasn't like the other times where Sebastian had dressed him - this was different. It was incredibly sexual at the very least.

"Young Master, you seem to be turned on by the most simplest of things." Sebastian chuckled softly. "It is most pleasing." Ciel looked up and realized that, in his embarrassment, he had missed the fact that Sebastian had taken off all his clothes, which were now neatly piled on the floor.

"Oh my . . ." Ciel couldn't help but stare. The closest he'd ever come to seeing his butler like this was when he removed his tailcoat while rescuing another of Bard's exploded dinners - and that was nothing, nothing at all like this. Sebastian's chest, it was perfect. Muscular, but not too much so, and just . . . perfect.

"My dear Lord, you appear to be enjoying yourself." Ciel looked down further and realized he was harder than he could ever remember.

"I- umm . . . I . . ." All he could do was stammer. He then looked down at Sebastian and gasped.

"How the bloody-"

"Young Master, proper gentlemen don't use that kind of language," Sebastian chastised gently, and Ciel decided that other matters were more important than his butler's light mockery. Like the fact that Sebastian was huge; had he taken up one of Lau's repeated offers of those aphrodisiacs? Before he could say anything more, Sebastian grabbed hold of him, pinned him down and brought picked up the boys legs, propping them on his shoulders.

"Young Master, I do hope you're ready." Ciel looked up at the demon.

"It's not like I have a choice. I told you to do it even if I resisted. B-but will it hurt?" Sebastian grinned.

"Only for a moment, but then the pleasure will come. Trust me." He brought up three fingers and held them in front of the boy's mouth.

"Suck. It will ease the pain a little." Ciel took the digits eagerly and coated them with saliva - he had little idea of what his butler would do with them, but an overwhelming haze of lust clouded his mind, and all he wanted was to touch and be touched as much as possible. After a moment, Sebastian pulled his fingers out and a trail of saliva followed; all Ciel could do was blush.

"Just relax, My Lord." Sebastian slipped the first finger in and the boy began to resist.

"_Unn . . ._ i-it hurts," Ciel moaned.

"Relax, young master, the pain will ease in a moment." He slipped in the second finger and Ciel let out a moan laden with pain and pleasure. Sebastian then added the last finger and started to move around to find the boy's-

"AH! Sebastian, there! Do that again!" Smirking, Sebastian did as he was told, and the boy moaned louder. Sebastian then took his fingers out and positioned himself so his member was right at the entrance of Ciel's hole.

"Relax," Sebastian murmured teasingly into Ciel's ear. He then plunged into Ciel quickly, and Ciel cried out in pain.

"Sebastian it hurts! Stop, stop, stop!" Sebastian ignored him and started to thrust into him - slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed as Ciel's protests turned into moans of pure ecstasy.

"S...Sebastian! St- ahh- AHH!" Ciel threw his head back as his back arched, beginning to meet Sebastian's thrusts with his own.

_ Found it,_ Sebastian thought. He continued to hit Ciel's sweet spot and each time he thrust, Ciel moaned louder and louder.

"Se-Sebastian, ha . . . harder!" Ciel cried out, almost unable to form complete sentences or even thoughts anymore. Everywhere Sebastian touched felt like it was on fire, all the burning heat going to settle in his chest.

"As you wish My Lord." Sebastian even sounded a little out of breath by that point, and began thrusting even harder into the boy he didn't quite want to hurt too badly. It was difficult, though, especially when a loud, passionate moan was drawn from the boy's throat. Ciel dug his fingernails into Sebastian's back, even drawing blood after a moment. He bucked upward harder at Sebastian's pleasured moan - he always knew his butler was a masochist.

"S-Sebastian . . . I can't- _Ahh_!" Ciel arched like a bow as Sebastian unexpectedly took hold of his member, jerking him to the now-quirky rhythm of his hips. With another loud cry, Ciel came onto Sebastian's chest. It took all of the butler's self-control to pull out of Ciel as the boy came down from his orgasm; Ciel's eyes opened just in time to see Sebastian thoughtfully lick at the substance on his fingers, locking his eyes with Ciel's the whole time. The blush returned to Ciel's cheeks, but he was unable to avert his gaze.

"You do taste wonderful, Ciel," Sebastian murmured, sending a shiver up Ciel's spine. A quizzical look crossed Sebastian's face before he asked,

"Would you like a taste?" To Sebastian's surprise, Ciel hesitated instead of giving him an outraged refusal.

_ As long as I'm damned to Hell for the contract, may as well earn it,_ Ciel decided, and nodded at his butler. This time, it was Ciel's turn to be surprised, mesmerized as Sebastian began to jerk himself off, soft moans escaping his lips as lust-darkened eyes stared into Ciel's unwaveringly. The younger couldn't help but moan at the erotic display being put on in front of him - if a refusal to wake up made Sebastian turn into a walking porn show, he'd have to start sleeping in much more often.

"Young Master?" Sebastian arched an eyebrow as Ciel began to crawl closer to him, never breaking eye contact. The younger man smirked up at his butler as he placed his hand over Sebastian's, slowly pushing it out of the way so he could get him off himself. And before Sebastian could question him further, Ciel bent his head and took Sebastian into his mouth. Twisting his hand into Ciel's hair, Sebastian moaned as Ciel began to bob his head before taking Sebastian's member as far into his mouth as he could. Ciel, suppressing his gag reflex, began to swallow around the dick in his mouth, getting off on Sebastian's heavy moans. However, he found it a little harder to relax once Sebastian began thrusting into his mouth, but the roughness of the hand pulling his hair made him hum around Sebastian's member, and he closed his eyes as Sebastian came into his mouth.

"I...it doesn't taste that good," Ciel commented with a sour-looking face. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel pulled himself back up into a sitting position.

"Well, my lord, it's not like I can change how it tastes." Ciel blushed and stammered out an apology to him, out of sheer lack of what to say to that. Sebastian smirked and leaned in closer to the boy.

"So, young master, are you awake yet?" he murmured.

"What kind of question is that? I've been awake since you put me on your lap!" Sebastian chucked.

"Then my job is done." With that, he got up, pulled his clothes back on and walked over to the door. He then paused and turned around, like he was just entering for the first time that morning.

"Good morning Young Master. Today's breakfast will arrive shortly. The tea today is Earl Grey." Smirking, Ciel paused in the middle of pulling his nightshirt back on, the top few buttons still undone, half the shirt slipping over one of his shoulders.

"Sebastian?" he asked, looking him dead in the eye.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You truly are one hell of a butler."  
>END<p> 


End file.
